lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
DISCOVERY OF STRONG AND WEAK FORCES
Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) January 15, 2018 THE IMPORTANT DISCOVERY OF QUARKS BY GELL-MANN (1964) LED TO MY DISCOVERY OF THE STRONG ELECTROMAGNETIC NUCLEAR FORCE OF THE DISCOVERED CHARGE DISTRIBUTIONS IN NUCLEONS DUE TO 12 EXTRA CHARGED QUARKS IN NEUTRON AND TO 9 EXTRA CHARGED QUARKS IN PROTON ' After my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), today it is well-known that the important discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of the fundamental laws of electromagnetism in favor of various invalid nuclear models and theories. In fact, the so-called strong nuclear force is of electromagnetic origin, due to the interaction of the discovered charge distributions in nucleons. According to MODERN PHYSICS (page 324) during the 20th century theoretical explanations of atomic, molecular, and solid-state the interactions between the constituent particles were well-understood. For these systems the forces the particles exert on each other are entirely of electromagnetic origin. However for understanding the so-called strong nuclear force the difficulties faced by nuclear physicists was not merely that the nucleus is a many-body system like an atom or a molecule, but worse yet, the so-called strong nuclear force could not be couched in a simple formalism, nor could it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the electromagnetic force. Hence, in the description of nuclear properties one should rely on the two contradicting theories of mesons (Yukawa 1935) and of the quantum chromodynamics. (Gell-Mann 1973). Under such difficulties after my discovery of dipolic photons presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental Physics” (1993) and for rejecting the two contradicting theories of mesons and of the quantum chromodynamics I revived the fundamental laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820), which are applicable on the discovered charge distributions in nucleons. On this basis after 10 years of a detailed research on the experimental values of the magnetic moments of nucleons I found that considerable charge distributions as multiples of the charged quarks u = +2e/3 and d = -e/3 (discovered by Gell-Mann in 1964) lead to the strong nuclear force and structure governed by electromagnetic forces. So, I published my paper of 2003, which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by Neutron (n) = [ 92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = 288 quqrks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Proton (p) = [ 93(dud) + 5d + 4u ] = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Especially like Galileo and Newton and after the experiments, which led to my discovery of dipolic photons, I used not the method of theories but of experiments and observations. So after a careful analysis of the experimental value of the magnetic moment μ = -1.917 of the neutron I found that in a sea of 92 neutral triads (dud) exist a charge distribution of 4u = + 8e/3 at the center and a charge distribution of 8d = - 8e/3 along the periphery. That is, +4u -8d = 0. In the same way after a careful analysis of the magnetic moment μ = + 2.793 of the proton I found that in a sea of 93 neutral triads exist 5d = -5e/3 at the center and 4u = + 8e/3 along the periphery. That is -5e/3 + 8e/3 = + 1e, which is the charge of the positron. Such charge distributions due to the extra 12 charged quarks in neutron and to 9 extra charged quarks in proton under the application of electromagnetic laws acting at a distance give exactly the strong binding energy of nuclei. For example application of electromagnetic laws in deuteron give not only the parallel spin (S = 1) of the simple pn system, which contradicts the so-called Pauli principle, but also the strong binding energy Δw = 2.2246 MeV, due to the electromagnetic interaction of the proton-neutron system. According to the law of “Photon-Matter Interaction” given by Δw/Δm = hν/m = c2 the binding energy Δw = 2.2246 MeV turns to the energy hν of the emitting photon, while the mass defect Δm = mass of 4.3534 electrons changes to the mass m = hν/c2 of the same photon. That is, this law rejects Einstein's theory of relativity, which violates the two basic conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover because of the charge distributions in nucleons we observe strong electromagnetic forces of short range, like the dipole-dipole interactions. Note that for understanding the structure of He-4, two deuterons of S = +1 and S = -1 interact electromagnetically along the spin axis to give the total spin S = +1 -1 = 0, of a very strong binding energy Δw = 28.29 MeV. In other words the strong electromagnetic forces of the new structure of protons and neutrons lead to the correct nuclear structure, while the two contradicting theories of mesons and of the invalid quantum chromodynamics lead to complications. Historically in 1935 Yukawa under the influence of the invalid relativity (experiments reject relativity) for the explanation of the strong nuclear force introduced the invalid hypothesis that some particles called mesons are able to transform the nuclear force like Einstein's wrong quanta of fields assumed to be able to transform electric and magnetic forces of long range. Note that Einstein's quanta of fields violate Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. (Quantum entanglement rejects Einstein). In the same way, under the abandonment of the fundamental laws of electromagnetism Gell-Mann in 1973 influenced by the invalid relativity proposed incorrectly in his theory of the quantum chromodynamics (QCD) that in nature should exist hypothetical massless particles (gluons) able to be force carriers, although he discovered the charges of quarks . Today it is well-known that energy without mass cannot exist. So in nature particles without mass cannot exist. For example Einstein himself in 1938 in his book “The evolution of physics” wrote that photons because of energy hν do have mass m = hν/c2. That is, they are not the quanta of fields for transmitting electromagnetic forces. (Experiments reject fields). Nevertheless in the “Quantum chromodynamics-WIKIPEDIA” we read the following invalid ideas: “The QCD analog of electric charge is a property called color. Gluons are the force carriers of the theory, like photons are for the electromagnetic force in quantum electrodynamics.” Here we see that the so-called strong force of theories cannot lead to the nuclear structure, while the careful analysis of nuclear experiments led to the discovery of the strong nuclear force and to the structure of nuclei based on natural laws. ELECTROMAGNETIC QUARK-QUARK INTERACTIONS GIVE THE SO-CALLED WEAK FORCE Historically in 1933, in the absence of a knowledge about the quarks, and of the charge distributions in nucleons for the explanation of the neutron decay Fermi proposed the wrong hypothesis of weak interaction . Later (1968) Weinberg in order to unify the correct electromagnetic forces and the invalid weak interactions introduced the hypothesis that in nature should exist some very heavy particles able to transmit the invalid weak forces. Note that Einstein in his later years sought to unify the invalid electromagnetic fields and the invalid gravitational fields without success, because in nature exist only forces of the laws of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere which were unified after my discovery of the Photon-Matter interaction. (Discovery of unified forces). Today it is well-known that outside the nucleus, a free neutron is unstable because it consists of 92(dud) quarks, while the stable proton consists of 93(dud) quarks. In this case when a free neutron changes to a proton we observe a mass defect Δm = n-p = d-u = 7.23 - 4.7 = 2.53 electrons (Up and Down Quarks) which turns to the mass of the emitting electron and antineutrino. However since the mass of the antineutrino is negligible we may apply the conservation law of mass for finding the increase of the electron mass ΔM = 2.53 electrons found in the experiments of Kaufmann (1901) This increase of the electron mass corresponds to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ = 1.293 MeV, while the mass defect of the n-p = d-u = Δm = 2.53 electrons corresponds to the energy Δw = ddd -dud = 1.293 MeV. Here we note that the unstable ddd triad of spinning quarks provides magnetic attractions stronger than the electric repulsions. ( Faster than light). Whereas the stable dud quark triad of spinning quarks provides both electric and magnetic attractions . In other words the so-called weak interaction, in fact, it is due to the fundamental electromagnetic forces of the quark-quark interactions. Then according to the law of energy and mass we may write Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 which tells us that the elecromagnetic energy of the quark-quark interaction changes to the energy of the emitting electron, while the mass defect changes to the increase of the electon mass found in the experiments of Kaufmann (1901) and of Bucherer (1909) who belived that he confirmed Einstei's relativity because the new structure of neutron which rejects Einstein discovered after my published paper of 2003. ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts